Het Verhaal van de Bomen
by Undisclosed Confessions
Summary: Een open plek in het woud. Een oude vrouw zit voor zich uit te staren. Maar stil nu, luister, de bomen willen een verhaal vertellen...


Op een plek in het woud zit een oude vrouw op een omgevallen boomstronk. Haar lange grijze haren lopen in slierten langs haar ingevallen gezicht, en haar doodsbleke huid, gerimpeld als een rozijn, lijkt bijna doorzichtig in het licht van de ondergaande zon. Haar hoofd is gebogen, ze leunt op een knoestige stok, schijnbaar even oud als ze zelf is.

Opeens heft ze haar hoofd, haar felgroene ogen kijken naar een punt in de verte. Ze vertellen een verhaal op zich. Zo oud als de rimpels er rond zijn, zo fel zijn haar ogen zelf. Haar lippen openen zich, en haar stem vult de plek, weerkaatsend door de bomen, tot het hele woud ermee gevuld is. In tegenstrijdigheid met haar lelijke uiterlijk is ze zacht als honing, met een hypnotiserende onderklank. Geen ontsnappen aan wat ze vertelt, en alle dieren en planten blijven stilstaan, aangetrokken tot haar klank, die vloeit als gesmolten boter en iedereen omhult in melancholische sfeer, als in een roes gebracht.

"Hoor de bomen ruisen", zo spreekt ze, "hoor het verhaal dat door de wind wordt gebracht, verteld door het ritselen van hun bladeren. Luister naar hen…"

En opeens steekt er een storm op, en de bomen buigen eerbiedig voor de koning der natuur. Door het fluiten van de wind hoort men het ruisen van de bomen, maar deze keer vormen ze woorden, zinnen, en uiteindelijk een verhaal.

_Luister_, zo lijken ze te zeggen. _Luister naar ons verhaal…_

_  
Eens, zo'n twintig jaar geleden, was er een man. Knap als hij was bezat hij een natuurlijke charme die meekwam van zijn geboorte. Zijn familie was rijk en van hoog aanzien, en nooit ontbrak hem iets. Materieel, toch niet, want het enige dat ze hem niet konden geven was net datgene wat hij het meest nodig had; liefde._

_En zo groeide hij op, ging naar school, waar hij werd benijd door velen. Zijn intelligentie was niet uitzonderlijk, maar de innemendheid van jarenlang verwenning maakte dat meer dan goed. Velen vielen voor zijn charmes, en zijn naam was gekend door heel de school, gefluisterd in ontzag, in aanbidding en afgunst. Lucius Malfidus had zich ontpopt tot een ware leider._

_Maar hij wilde meer macht, en aangemoedigd door zijn familie keerde hij zich tot een man, gevreesd door allen. Hij zou zijn leidersschap moeten opgeven aan iemand die groter was dan hem, maar dat had hij ervoor over, want over de hele wereld zouden mensen hem vrezen. Ze zouden zijn naam zien staan en dan zouden ze rillen, want het zou algemeen geweten zijn waartoe hij in staat was. En zo kwam het dat hij, eens hij 16 was geworden, zich bewees als waardig lid en zich officieel aansloot bij de dooddoeners, een groep waarin hij zich volledig thuis voelde, ware het niet dat hij zich beter waande dan elk van hen. Want allemaal wilden ze hetzelfde als hem, macht, aanzien en de mogelijkheden om iemand voor hen te laten knielen en te laten smeken voor zijn of haar leven. En zo maakte Lucius zijn eerste fout. _

_Tegen het einde van zijn schoolcarrière trouwde hij, eerder omdat zijn ouders het hem hadden bevolen dan uit liefde, met Narcissa Zwarts. Van goede afkomst en niet te lelijk was ze perfect voor hem, en na enkele jaren huwelijk schonk ze hem een zoon, die, zo wist hij, eens hij oud genoeg was in zijn voetsporen zou treden. _

_Ondertussen was hij opgeklommen van nieuweling tot een van de trouwste handlangers van de Heer van het Duister, en hij prees zichzelf, trots op de keuzes die hij had gemaakt in zijn leven. Hij had alles wat hij wilde, een toegewijde vrouw, een zoon en de macht waar hij al naar snakte sinds hij klein was. Het enige wat ontbrak, zo bleek, was iets dat hij al zijn hele leven had moeten missen; liefde. Hij wist zelf nog niet eens dat het mankeerde, gewend als hij eraan was, maar dat was zijn tweede fout. Het onderschatten van de macht die liefde hem zou kunnen geven. _

_Zijn zoon groeide op, het evenbeeld van zijn vader op zoveel vlakken, ook op het gebied van fouten. Want ook zijn honger naar macht was groot. En pas toen besefte Lucius zijn fouten, besefte hij wat hij al die tijd had gemist. Hij zag zichzelf weerspiegeld in zijn zoon en probeerde tevergeefs alles goed te maken, maar zijn lot was reeds beslist. Zijn hoge positie viel omdat hij faalde zijn oude verlangen op te roepen. Hij belandde in Azkaban, bracht daar lange tijd door, misschien jaren, hij wist het niet meer. Zijn besef van tijd was verdwenen, spijt en berouw kwam te laat, te laat om hem en zijn familie te redden. Ook zijn zoon had inmiddels zijn fouten erkend, nu de Heer van het Duister niet langer heerste. Maar zoals eerder zijn vader had ervaren kon niets hem voor zijn lot behoeden. _

_Enkel dankzij de moed van anderen overleefden ze, eeuwige dank verschuldigd aan de protagonisten en helden van andere verhalen. _

_Dit is een afzonderlijk verhaal, over een jongeman die de foute keuzes maakte, maar evengoed is het verhaal eeuwenoud. De strijd tussen goed en kwaad wordt bepaald door de keuzes van willekeurige mensen. _

_Zoals dit verhaal bestaan er duizenden en ooit zal ook jou verhaal verteld worden, geritseld in de bladeren. Zullen jouw keuzes ten toon worden gesteld aan de dieren en planten van het woud, die niet zullen oordelen, enkel doodstil luisteren. Maar de Dood, eeuwig aanwezig, zal dit ook aanhoren, en dit oordeel zal beslissen over het verhaal dat volgt na dit leven, waar keuzes evengoed belangrijk zijn. _

De stilte keert weer in het bos, de dieren durven zich niet te verroeren. Voldaan als de wind is gaat hij weer liggen, en de bomen staan doodstil nu hun magie is verdwenen, tevreden omdat het verhaal is verteld. Langzaam komt het leven weer op gang in de gedaante van een vogeltje dat een lied fluit, en even later schieten de konijnen weer in hun holletje en verschuilen de herten zich opnieuw tussen de bomen.

De open plek is verlaten, niets verraadt de magie die zich hier enkele minuten geleden heeft onthult. Enkel een afgebroken tak in de vorm van een wandelstok verstoort de ongerepte natuur als een waarschuwing.

* * *

14 april 2010. Sinds vandaag zit ik officieel een jaar op Fanfiction, en ik wilde dit vieren met een verhaal. Iets anders dan ik gewend ben, maar op dit moment ben ik nog volop stijlen aan het uittesten. Laat me weten of deze je bevalt.  
Dus... 365 dagen. Mijn schrijfstijl is ontzettend verbetert sinds die tijd, dankzij oefening, maar ook dankzij jullie, lezers. Zonder jullie aanmoedigingen en advies had ik dit al lang opgegeven, en het is dan ook niet meer dan normaal dat ik jullie op gepaste manier bedankt. Zie dit verhaal dus als een cadeau, van mij aan jullie.  
En vrees vooral niet. Mijn laatste woorden zijn nog lang niet geschreven...


End file.
